legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Requests for Rights/Administrator/PatchM142 2
I'm aware of the following issues with this RfA: #We're no longer accepting RfRs #LU is closed. #I don't want to spark a "why dont we have RfRs war". I've been asked repeatedly why I've never filed an RfA before. Early on, I thought it was inappropriate since most of the support was coming from Jamsster, and I'd just nominated HIM for an RfA, so I didn't want people to think I had only done so so he would support me. On top of that, I was useless at wikia code. Both those changed. Then LU closed. And that was the end of really the only reason I would need to be an admin anyways, since the wiki is, as of this point, shrinking. Well. For the past year I've gathered pictures from all over LU, and I'm getting ready to get them onto the wiki. I just hate not being able to delete pictures if I upload them under the wrong name. Or move them. That's always annoyed me. That's why I'd like to be an admin. I'd like to be able to get the pictures onto the wiki, with more ease, and have them on their pages with more ease, and...well...LU's gone, but I'd like to keep it alive. I've met the requirements for a while. I'd be fine with temperary adminship so long as I have access to it for a few weeks. That's why I'd like to be an Admin. And that's why I'm hoping it's accepted. Because otherwise, it's going to take a LONG time to get this done. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] {C} 02:36, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Support Everyone loves 'ya Patchie boy. I vote yes. ''₮iger'' Oh come now, do we really need to vote for this? The answer is obvious. :P :Really, there's three staff promotions I'd like to see here: This, PeabodySam as a bureaucrat, and Vector as a mod. And really, the people who were requesting for rights here without knowing what they were asking for (and then flipping out when they got rejected) have left for the most part, so I say we just re-open RfRs as a whole. ::Me? What about Rio? He's been here longer, has more edits, and has tried hard to get that position :::Except Rio has also chat spammed and used a sockpuppet account to get around the resulting chat block... ::::About the most people who lost left part - I haven't, and never will (or at least the Yoshi Wiki). [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] 20:14, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::Hey! No Chat Mod request for me? Nah, JK, 's ok. ::::: ''₮iger'' Mistergryphon (Talk) 03:38, May 16, 2012 (UTC) He is a good guy I most certantly vote yes. Patch is a great guy, and I think he most definitely should be a full time admin. I also vote that we remove the rule that says if you got a temporary chat ban, you're illegible for mod. Brickenneer (Who else? :P) [[User:Iankelly|'Iankelly']] - [[User_talk:Iankelly|'Talk']] 06:02, May 16, 2012 (UTC) 06:13, May 16, 2012 (UTC) P.S there are some other people I think should be a chat mod/admin/bureaucrat I'll back Jamie on all this, regarding this page and the "PeabodySam as a bureaucrat, and Vector as a mod" that was mentioned earlier. All people would do well in their roles. - PANGOLIN2 (P.S. after me uploading this support wrong, Vector came in and fixed it. Just to point out as one example that he'd do well :P ) Obviously. EpicBoss 15:50, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Of course. Your contributions to this wiki in the photo department have been unparalleled by any other member. I've never seen an edit by you that had to be undone, and I always see you act with an air of cool levelheadedness. Besides, with ToaCodyNuva falling into inactivity, it's kind of lonely being the only Administrator here. --PeabodySam 18:49, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Patch has been a great mod over the past 9 months, and I can easily see him becoming a great admin. My only concern would be his lack of mainspace edits for over a month and a half, but that can easily be fixed with, uh, mainspace edits. Besides, his username would look better in green. 20:01, May 16, 2012 (UTC) What jamesster said. MUST we vote on this? I knew you in Beta, and you were always there to help me (remember the "d" bug?). You can take some AWESOME pictures, you're never afraid to tell someone if they are wrong, you always try to help people to your best ability, and I know you will be a valuable asset to this place. And for temp Adminship? Uh, nope. You should be an Admin, not act as Admin. "PatchM142, will you be able to help this wiki with all it's problems, and come out on top, or will you become full of holes trying, and will have to be patched up like a sock?" "I will not become a sock, Mr. Mythrun." "Wise words." 20:43, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Need I say more? Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 21:02, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Neutral